Forever yours
by tackybird
Summary: Draco and hermione both return for another chance at year 7. They despise each other but when they get paired up for potions they must learn to deal with each other. What happens when the feelings get stronger?


Chapter 1  
>A cup of tea in her hands and a pen as she started to write.<p>

September 1, 1991  
>The train ride to Hogwarts wasn't quite the same. Hermione sat in the same room as Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, all who had decided to return to Hogwarts for their last year. Much to Hermione's dismay Draco Malfoy, Crabbe Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were all returning and we're seated in the carriage next to theirs. Hermione could hear the sound of the trolley witch coming down the hallway.<br>"Anything sweet for you dears?"  
>The line was the same every year. They normally each got a couple sweets each but this year was different.<br>"No thank you ma'am" Harry spoke for all of them.  
>As the witch made her way to the next carriage Hermione felt a wave of sadness. It was almost as part of them had died after the war ended. Or she at least did. She still had feelings for Ron but they weren't as strong. Perhaps it was because he chose to ignore her…<p>

Ron looked out the window and watched the trees pass by as he thought about his brother Fred whom passed away during the war. George was devastated and no longer pulled pranks, instead laying in bed or doing useless chores around the house. His sister, Ginny was a couple doors down. She was practically forced to come by his mother. As was he.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Harry thought as he read the newest edition of the quibbler. Just for fun of course. The quibbler was written by Luna's father, Xeno Lovegood and was back to writing nonsense about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna insisted he read it though.  
>What a mess his friends had become, Ron was devastated over his brother's death and so, chose to ignore everyone- especially Hermione. And Hermione, poor Hermione tried so hard for Ron's attention when all he did was get her to do his work or ignore her. Luna was doing fine- for Luna anyways. She had always been the odd sort what with going on about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or some other creature she thought to exist. Neville had changed since the war. He did however choose to redo his seventh year like the rest of them even though he had stayed at school during the war. His reasoning for this? "I simply feel that I would benefit from another year of studies."<br>Personally I think it was all because Luna promised to return as well. Neville had a soft side for her. Luna however, had a softer side for (those horsey thingies) rather than Neville.

*  
>The feast in the great hall was filled with noise as first years tried to make new friends and the others catching up with old friends. There were few _ years. Only a handful chose to return.<br>The feast was, as usual grand with cakes and pies for dessert and everything from salad to roast beast for the main course. There was no Albus Dumbledor to give the opening speech and so, as the new headmaster Minerva McGonagall gave it in his place.  
>The ending words were not about the start of term but instead about the changes that will happen this year with Dumbledor not there.<br>Looking around you would see Hermione and Luna quietly sobbing, Ron looking ahead with a stone face and Harry, poor Harry was bend over trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. Even Slytherin members weren't seen without misty eyes or sad expressions on their faces. Hermione, looking at Draco, shocked to see a single tear run down his face reached out and grabbed his hand. Draco flinched at first but held on as well. The first years were then escorted out by the prefects. Then the second years would then go. Then the third years and so on. The seventh years were last, giving Headmaster McGonagall a chance to catch up.  
>_<p>

Potions were taught by Horace Slughorn this year, replacing Snape. It wasn't the same without him. There were more compliments and less orders. Hermione was paired with Neville and Harry and Ron were together. Neville was a mess. It seemed that as much as he was intimidated by Snape he was sad to be in the dungeon without him. He was blubbering so much that the teacher excused him from the class, which left Hermione without a partner. They had just started class when Draco spoke up.  
>"Professor, I don't have a partner." he said.<br>"Well now, we can't have that." the professor exclaimed "Who else is without a partner? ? Very well. The two of you shall work together today."  
>Draco walked over to the station he and Hermione would be working at.<br>"Well Granger, let's get this over with."

The rest of the class went fairly well for two people that tried their hardest not to talk to each other.  
>"Pass the mandrake root please Draco."<br>"In a minute Mudblood, can't you see I'm busy."  
>"Never mind then, I'll get it myself."<p>

"Gee Hermione, you sure have the best partner for potions" Ron said as they walked to their next class.  
>"He gets on my nerves. He's horrid. I'm halfway to messing up a potion and making him test it…"<p> 


End file.
